The Flour Sack Project
by lucayah
Summary: He didn't seem to mind that they'd been paired up for this "take care of a flour sack" project, but Maya did, if only because she had no idea what might happen. K Highschool AU, Lucaya if you squint.


**prompt from lucayasthunder on tumblr - "High school lucaya having to raise a flour baby together. Complaining all the time of being paired up together and arguing like a married couple."**

* * *

"...and Lucas and Maya." Maya, with raised eyebrows and a slightly alarmed expression, glanced over at Lucas. Lucas shrugged. He didn't seem to mind that they'd been paired up for this "take care of a flour sack" project, but Maya did, if only because she had no idea what might happen.

* * *

"Maya, we have to take care of it." Lucas said, exasperated.

"How is this not taking care of it?" Maya replied, irritated. She was just making a grilled cheese sandwhich when Lucas had snatched it away from its place on the counter.

"The knife could've punctured it!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at the offending knife.

"But it didn't."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, "I'm taking it for now."

"Okay, fine. Do it."

* * *

"You can't baby it all the time, you know." Maya furrowed her brow at Lucas, reaching for the flour sack. He gently smacked her hand away.

"You can't put it in danger all the time." He retorted.

* * *

It was Maya's turn to look after the sack. She had to bring it with her everywhere she went, this part of the project being her wearing it literally on her torso. She, getting rather tired of the "baby carrier", took it off of her and pulled the sack out of it.

She went to pour herself a bowl of cereal, but found the bowls were in the cabinet they had always been... above the counter. She rolled her eyes at her mother's poor choice of placement, before placing the flour sack on the counter.

"Get ready, Maya Junior," She cracked a half-smile, before attempting (and failing) to climb on top of the counter. She looked around the kitchen after, before eyeing a stool. "That should work." She grabbed the stool, reluctantly bringing the flour sack with her. She had to keep it next to her at all times. Harder than you'd think.

She brought the stool over to the counter, then stood on it, still holding the sack. Placing her free hand on the counter, she put one leg on the counter and hauled herself up, with much effort.

Maya stood up, still using one arm to hold the sack. The blonde found her head was in the way of the opening of the cabinet, but the couldn't move to the left, because the microwave was in the way. She'd have to be extremely careful. She bent backwards a little, balancing herself, before opening the cabinet and grabbing a bowl. After she closed the cabinet, she looked down at the floor with an uneasy expression.

"Maya!" Came Lucas's voice as he walked into the kitchen. He half-ran to her, before helping her down. "You could've fallen and broken something and the flour sack, and then what would we do?"

"Whatever." The blonde mumbled, handing off the sack to Lucas.

* * *

Lucas brought the sack to the couch, gingerly setting it down onto the seat. He grabbed a blanket, wrapping the sack up in it. He propped it up with about five couch pillows, before turning on the TV to the baby music channel.

He patted it on the head (if it had one?), before closing the curtains a little so it wasn't too bright, and sat down next to it with a book.

And then Maya walked in.

"Lucas." she furrowed her brows, "What is this?"

He looked up from his book with a smile. "We're relaxing."

Maya facepalmed. "You can't baby it like that! She needs thrill. Just sitting there is so boring. Look how bored she is."

"She's a boy, you know. His name is Thomas."

"Her name is Maya Junior."

"Thomas."

"Maya Junior." And they kept saying it until the flour sack began crying. With a rather alarmed look, they both shut up and stared at it as the wails got louder and louder. "Uh, what do we do?!" She said, panicking.

"Rock it? I don't know!"

Maya hurriedly picked up the sack, cradling it in her arms. "It's not working!"

Lucas got up and took the sack from her arms, cradling it himself, though much slower. It calmed down. Maya shot him a glare as he smirked at her. With a huff, Maya left the room.

* * *

Later, at Lucas's two story house, they were sitting on the balcony, playing a board game.

And the flour sack started crying. Again.

Maya got up, but Lucas raced to get the sack before her. Both their hands touched it at once. "You got to last time." Maya gritted her teeth.

"It doesn't quiet when you do it." He responded, tugging on it.

"I get to do it now! Maybe she likes me this time." She tugged back. He tugged as well, and it went on until...

"No!" Maya and Lucas screamed in unison as the flour sack fell off the balcony and SPLAT! onto the sidewalk below them. It wasn't an awfully far fall, but it must have hit something sharp, because the flour began spilling out.

* * *

"Maya and Lu...cas...?" Their teacher trailed off as they approached with a barely intact flour sack.

"So, do we get an A+?" Maya said with a lopsided smile.

The teacher handed them a piece of paper that read, "D-".


End file.
